FEISAR'S New Star
by JJRinzler
Summary: Takeya lived his life like a normal teen. Going to work on his Hover Bike, doing odd jobs around neighbour hood and complaining how crap his bike is.. till a Ship of high level technology crashes into him.. Only to change his future
1. Chapter 1

Wipeout Story/ Fanfiction attempt 2

Chapter 1

You'd think nowadays that people in communities and neighbor hoods are all the best of friends and whatnot. Things like annual festivals, weekly shows and get together happen due to the people of the community respecting one another. It's just one of those so called towns was the complete opposite to how today's society is. Full of rivalry, hatred for one another and sabotage. It's just like any other day in Vineta K. Almost classed as a city, if it had a cathedral which unknowingly didn't exist due to war 25 years ago. Hot, clear skies only added to the stress and mob like crowds of Vineta K's occupants; most people just wished for solemn wishes, tranquility and mostly peace above all of the people. But who knows, such wish may be granted in the near future.

It was the year 2097, a hot 34®c in Vineta K and everyone was going through chaos of the rush to their jobs. Low powered Jet powered vehicles roamed the streets. Hover bikes twisting and slithering like a serpent in the jungle weaving through the traffic of the streets. Takeya was one of those unfortunate people, stuck on his "only just road legal" hover bike, sputtering gas like a pig taking a crap. Clenching his handlebars tighter and tighter the patience of waiting for the traffic to move was getting to him, slowly unwinding the rage boiling inside his mind just wanting to escape the torturous wait. Car horns blared in his ears bouncing of the inside of his helmet only to deafen him more to the point of not being able to hear at all.

"Fucking come on! Move already road hogging twits!" sounding his own horn as his words were drowned out by everyone else. All he wanted was to get to his work office, type on a keyboard and answer calls for 8 hours before returning home. That was life to him: wake up, shit, shower, shave. Eat food then work then come home and do nothing till the next day. Finally after half an hour of his precious life wasted in exchange for waiting, the traffic moved about 4 car lengths forward. Takeya was relieved it had moved finally despite it being such a short distance. Only he didn't know what was in store for the position that his bike was in. What he didn't know, was the fact his bike had stopped directly on a Weapon Pickup Grid…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Becoming an Icon within 5 minutes

Still Takeya was sat on his lemon of a hover bike, just praying the traffic would move more than 4 car lengths. The day was growing dark as the sun was starting to set. A vibrant purple sky covered all of Vineta K lifting the moods of the people. As he sat waiting, his head turned to the sunset letting the last of the warmth from the sun warm him. Till suddenly he heard the power of a high pitched whine coming towards him from behind. Turning his head to the opposite direction within a second, 11 ships all chasing each other had flown over his head. Firing Rockets, plasma mortars at one another trying to beat each other of the path they had flown in. Takeya himself could only sit there and watch intrigued yet unaware of a 12th and final ship was heading to him with its nose down to the road.

Takeya turned a second too late as the brightly coloured yet battered yellow and blue ship collided with him and the road. The front of the ship hooked onto the bike dragging it along its path of destruction, flipping, cartwheeling to an abrupt and sudden stop. Standing up dusting himself down with no injuries (thanks to his bike gear), Takeya ran to the cockpit of the ship hoping the occupant of the ship was alive. To his surprise, there was no pilot. Only an empty seat surrounded by buttons and LED displays. In the middle was a steering rudder similar to an airplane and 4 pedals. Clearly they all controlled different parts of the ship. Takeya examined the damaged ship till he found a Japanese looking rabbit on the left of one of the jets. Wiping away the scrapes and chipped metal revealed the word "FEISAR".

"FEISAR huh? I wonder if someone would care if I drove this ship away to my apartment's garage" he laughed to himself climbing into the cockpit of the ship. A tight squeeze yet he was still able to move his arms body and legs. He put on the one ear-ear piece accidently pressing the COM button enabling the headset to pick up his voice.

"Iwasaki, Iwasaki answer me are you ok!?" the female voice screeched into his ears. Pulling the headset away from his ear he put the microphone to his mouth.

"Calm the fuck down woman! Who's Iwasaki? My name is Takeya, I've just picked up the damn headset what's going on!?" Takeya bellowed into the headpiece. The female voice went silent for a few minutes before a small childish sob erupted from the woman.

"Iwasaki was the pilot of the ship, he was supposed to-"her voice cut off by the impeding and angry voice of Takeya.

"Well Iwasaki is not here! The damn ship was empty when it crashed into me! Can I ask what the fuck is FEISAR?" Takeya now trying his best to climb out the ship as the cockpit lid flew down onto him. A helmet enveloped his head built straight from his headset as the ship fired into life. Its jets sputtered an injured and damaged sound trying their best to keep the ship afloat. From this moment Takeya knew exactly what he had to do, take over the ship, follow the course navigator and finish the race for FESIAR no matter what.

"How hard can it be to fly one of these racing ship thingies? Just grip the rudder, follow the navigation and deal with the bitchy woman shouting down my ear every 5 seconds. It's like my crappy hover bike!" Takeya grabbed the pilot's wheel, his hands gripping so hard the flow of avenging the ships pilot loss was powerfully overwhelming him. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator pedal of the ship, its F3600 custom built jet engine whirred into life, crushing Takeya into his seat from the lateral force.

Weaving in and out of trees, buildings and other obstacles Takeya's piloting skills, despite not having any, had shown clearly as he had caught up to another single hulled Anti-Gravity Ship just like his own FEISAR's ship. He squinted his eyes in effort to read the ships team name, eventually it read Qirex. Taking it was another one of the competing ships; Takeya guided FEISAR closer to the Qirex unknowingly flying over a lit space on the circuit. The onboard computer flashed the icon of an Electric Bolt whilst saying in sync in a very deep robotic voice "Electro-Bolt". Takeya looked down seeing the lit weapon icon on his HUD, a button beside it flashed crazily urging to be pressed.

Pressing the button, the ship released a blue high voltage bolt of electricity to the Qirex ship getting a direct hit. As the surge overclocked Qirex's ship, it caused the controls to fail, sending the purple battered ship plummeting straight for the wall leading into a 270 degree declining helix. Qirex flew front end first into the wall crashing hard, its hull broke free from the cockpit flying into the air. Takeya had nothing but a split second to react, one mistake and he would crash too. Weaving it through the carnage Qirex's cockpit landed hard on FEISAR's shield core depleting the ships shield almost instantly. Warning and danger lights and sounds bombarded Takeya's ears. The female voice in his helmet spurted up again; "Be careful for god sakes! Your shield is down! One hit to a wall hard enough and your race is over!"

"You think I wouldn't know!? I know how to fly this damn thing!" He bellowed into the headpiece. As he flew through the course, the other ships appeared to Takeya's range of vision; Assegai, Mirage, Auricom, Triakis, Goteki 45, Harimau, Icaras, AG Systems and finally Pir-anha Advancements at the very front of the pack. He slithered like a serpent through the pack, avoiding all weapons the other ships fired at one another, some even close to hitting Takeya. Finally, the finish line appeared in sight. Takeya gave the throttle every KG of pressure he had in his foot to win the race. For the pilots and Team FEISAR's sake, closer and closer the finish line was getting. Takeya knew he would win, till suddenly the ship jerked to the right slamming into the wall. Again Warning lights flashed and flickered "Missile Hit Missile Hit!" the woman screamed down the headset almost deafening him. The ship's hull managed to stay connected to the cockpit; black smoke erupted from the jet fire deposit slots. Takeya hung onto the ships roll cage for dear life as it screeched horribly along the tarmac covered road. Sparks flew into the cockpits window as the ship rolled upside down till suddenly the checkered pattern of the finish line flew by.

That moment, Takeya knew he had won the race; FEISAR's lost pilot had been avenged. He had done the team proud only just beating second place; Goteki 45 by a split second. As he climbed out of the broken written off ship the woman who had been screaming down his headset was running to him, shoving through the crowd of FEISAR fans wanting to congratulate the pilot responsible for winning such a difficult punishing race.


End file.
